Tangisanku adalah kematianku
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Arti dalam sebuah kehidupan, memulainya, menjalaninya dan mengkhirinya dengan senyuman. Ditulis untuk Challange Get well son. RnR?


_Cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada material apapun yang saya terima dalam menulis cerita ini._

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Genre-Hurt/Comfort_

_._

_._

_._

_Warning inside:_

_Typo, OOC, Alur kecepatan. Tulisan sederhana._

_I wanna say, enjoy reading in my simple idea._

_._

_._

_._

For challenge _**Get Well Son!**_

.

Rumah sakit sepertinya mendapat penghuni baru, seorang bayi telah lahir di dunia, keluar dari mulut rahim sang ibu, dan dengan bangga sang ibu langsung memeluk bayi lucu itu dengan pelukan yang hangat. Hangat sekali, waktu itu jam menunjukkan pukul 01:00 am. Dari luar terlihat pria yang sedang menunggu, menunggu kelahiran anak pertamanya. Rasa kekhawatiran nampak jelas di mukanya. ia tidak berani masuk, karena itu terlalu mengerikan untuknya, melihat istri tercinta mengerang kesakitan sampai seperti itu. dan setelah mendengar kabar dari suster. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan, menimang bayi itu sambil menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Aku seorang ayah sekarang."

**Tangisanku adalah kematianku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika aku masih kecil. Aku dilarang oleh ibu untuk menangis. Katanya _'Laki-laki itu tidak boleh_ _menangis! Karena menangis dapat memperlihatkan sisi lemahmu, Naruto-chan' _tapi aku berpikir, sampai kapan aku dapat menahan air mataku. Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Ataukah sepuluh tahun?. _Lalu s_etelah sekian tahun tidak pernah menangis, akhirnya aku menangis. dan sesuatu hal yang aneh menimpaku. Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja mengeras, kulitku mulai berubah warna menjadi putih kepucatan, pandanganku samar-samar dan akhirnya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Dan setelah itu aku sudah tidak tahu tentang apa-apa lagi. Bagaikan berada di tengah-tengah samudra yang luas, tanpa ada siapapun disana, berenang dan berenang, tenggelam dan tenggelam, namun tetap saja, laut biru tua itu menelanku. Perlahan-lahan aku terjerumus ke pusaran air bergelombang dahsyat, dan dengan putus asa. Aku menyerahkan nyawaku kepada samudra tua itu, berpikir _'Aku sudah mati'_ namun teriakan-teriakan itu terus menggema di telingaku, suara bernada cemas datang dari ibuku. Dokter berusaha menolongku dengan alat pacu jantung yang berfungsi untuk menghidupkan jantungku kembali, dan semua usaha itu menemui keberhasilan, setelah berkali-kali dokter menghantarkan listrik dari dua benda berbentuk setrika itu mataku kembali terbuka kembali. Dan ketika aku tersadar, pandanganku hanya tertuju ke atas dimana terdapat langit-langit berwarna putih dengan pola garis-garis yang membentuk persegi. Sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit yang terletak di pusat kota. Ibuku langsung memelukku, menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengucapkan rasa syukurnya. "Syukurlah, Naruto-chan, syukurlah!" waktu itu aku tidak begitu mengerti, kenapa aku bisa seperti itu, memikirkan itu membuatku semakin bingung, aku mulai kacau dibuatnya sampai pada akhirnya, ibu mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepadaku, sesuatu yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan. Kata ibuku _**aku akan mati jika menangis lebih dari 3 menit.**_

Saat mendengarnya. Hatiku sangat tertekan, apakah itu alasan ibu melarangku untuk menangis selama ini? –akan tetapi aku akan tetap berusaha tersenyum kepadanya dan mengatakan. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan menangis lagi bu!"

**10 tahun kemudian. **

Kini aku telah beranjak dewasa dan telah duduk di bangku SMA. Sekolahku tidak jauh dari rumah, hanya 10 menit berjalan kaki, sambil membaca buku aku berjalan di pinggir jalan. Di sebuah trotoar yang cukup ramai. Kebanyakan orang yang berjalan berasal dari murid-murid yang bersekolah sama denganku. buku berjudul _how to be healty? _Kini sudah tersemat di tangan kananku, menghadap ke wajahku, aku sangat suka membaca terutama buku yang memiliki tema kesehatan, ada beberapa alasan aku suka membaca dengan tema kesehatan pertama sewaktu kecil aku pernah bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter, dan kedua aku ingin menemukan obat untuk penyakit yang aku derita sekarang ini supaya aku berhenti menyaksikan ibu menangis karena kondisiku. Melihatnya saja membuatku tidak tenang, dan berpikir aku ini anak yang menyusahkan. Aku menderita penyakit, _Reflex Anoxic Seizure _(RAS) yaitu hanya dengan menangis bisa memicu kematianku. dan kata ibuku banyak tanda-tanda yang akan aku alami, mulai dari seluruh tubuhku mengeras, kulitku menjadi putih, denyut jantung berhenti berdetak dan berhenti bernafas. Membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding maka dari itu aku tidak mau menangis apapun yang terjadi.

Tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, aku telah di sambut oleh ucapan selamat pagi dari teman sekelasku, sekaligus sahabat terdekatku. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto"

"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Balasku memalingkan pandanganku sebentar dari buku yang baru aku baca, memandangnya dalam hitungan detik, lalu aku kembali membaca lagi.

"Seperti biasa ya, kau selalu sibuk membaca"

"Hn, karena membaca adalah hobiku."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas"

Aku mengangguk, dan kami berjalan menuju ke kelas bersama-sama. menurutku sekolah itu membosankan, betapa tidak. banyak siswa-siswi yang tidak peduli dengan pelajaran, hanya beberapa saja yang aku temui, misalkan dia. Uchiha Sasuke, kata banyak orang hanya aku yang bisa menandinginya, namun aku rasa mereka salah paham, aku bersekolah disini hanya untuk membuat ibuku tersenyum dengan berprestasi. Hanya itu. tidak untuk bersaing dan sebagainya. dibanding yang lainnya, aku termasuk murid yang _kuper_, kerjaanku hanya membaca buku, jika ada waktu luang pasti aku gunakan untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan, terkadang ketika melihat teman bermain aku juga sering kepikiran untuk ikut. Tapi inilah hobiku dan aku harus menjalaninya, Yah. Selagi ini bisa membuatku tersenyum, kenapa tidak? dan ketika jam istirahat berlangsung, aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku disini.

Tempat dimana hanya aku yang menempatinya. Langit biru tak berawan adalah atapnya, pemandangan kota tergambar jelas dari atas sini, puncak dari gedung sekolah. Lantai paling atas. Lalu aku mulai menyantap bekal makan siangku yang sengaja ibu buatkan untukku. Seperti biasanya ibuku selalu memasak makanan kesukaanku. setiap hari ia membuatkanku bekal makan siang, meskipun begitu aku tidak pernah bosan dengan masakan beliau, bisa diutarakan memang aku suka dengan masakan ibu. Sambil memandang langit, aku tersenyum.

_Sepulang sekolah. _

Hari ini tidak begitu special, memang beginilah hari-hariku. Sangat biasa dan membosankan, benarkan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya saja aku yang tidak mau merubahnya. Pagi berangkat dan Sore hari pulang tepatnya pukul 15:00 pm. Melewati jalan yang sama seperti berangkat tadi pagi, dan tentu saja sambil membaca buku yang juga seperti tadi. Tapi menurutku, ada hal yang merubah semua kebosanan itu, sedari tadi, Sakura mengajakku bicara terus, sampai aku tidak focus pada pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru. Tapi itu cukup mewarnai hariku, dan melihatnya tersenyumlah yang dapat membedakan semuanya. akan tetapi sesuatu perjanjian tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulut ibuku, sekarang aku duduk di meja makan bersama Ayah dan Ibu, kami terlihat menikmati makan malam bersama dengan hikmat. Sampai ibu membicarakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Ne, Naruto-chan?" ucap Ibuku sambil berhenti makan sejenak.

"Ada apa, bu?" balasku seraya memandang lurus ke arahnya.

"Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan kepadamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau telah beranjak dewasa sekarang. Dan umurmu sekarang sudah menginjak usia remaja, usia dimana akan ada rasa suka terhadap lawan jenismu, ibu mohon. Jangan berpacaran, ya?" entah mengapa kata-kata itu cukup mengangguku, kata-kata yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku dengar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, apapun yang ibu katakan, aku akan selalu mematuhinya, aku yakin itu juga untuk kebaikanku pula.

"Baiklah bu" jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

Selesai makan, aku langsung pergi ke kamar untuk belajar dan membaca, suara jangkrik malam sudah biasa terdengar di sekitar rumah. Sambil mengenakan kacamata minus dua, aku membaca buku dengan cermat, tak akan aku biarkan satu kata pun terlewat, memahami seluruh kata yang tertulis di buku walaupun jumlahnya ribuan sampai ratusan ribu. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, aku menderita penyakit yang sangat langka, yakni rasio penderita penyakit tersebut ialah 3 orang per satu milyar orang di muka bumi ini, jadi jika jumlah populasi manusia yang tinggal di bumi adalah tujuh milyar, mungkin saja. Yang menderita penyakit sama sepertiku, hanya berjumlah 21 orang yang terpencar di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Hm, meskipun begitu, penyakitku terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada dampak dan pengaruh yang signifikan bagi pertumbuhanku, aku juga tidak merasa ada yang salah di dalam tubuhku, semuanya biasa saja. Sambil membalik-balik halaman ke halaman berikutnya, aku hanya diam, termenung dan terhanyut dalam suara hewan kecil yang sangat nyaring. Karena aku sadar, aku sudah tidak pernah menangis selama 10 tahun terakhir.

Satu bulan telah berlalu, sejak saat itu. dan sekarang aku sedang terpukul mendapati ibuku yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh sakit. siang dan malam aku selalu menjaganya, sampai tidak masuk sekolah selama berhari-hari. ibuku selalu mencemaskanku dan menyuruhku supaya masuk sekolah.

"Naruto? ibu tidak apa-apa, kau bisa masuk sekolah sekarang, jika tidak. kau akan ketinggalan pelajaran" ucap ibuku merintih, suara lembut nan pelannya menghamburkan pendengaranku. Kini ia hanya bisa berbaring lemas di ranjang pasien dibalut selimut putih.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sekolah jika ibu sakit seperti ini, aku akan selalu menemani ibu sampai ibu sembuh" balasku keras kepala. Melihat ibu seperti itu, inginku menangis tapi apa daya, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan menangis apapun yang terjadi. Ibu hanya memandangku dengan senyuman tipis, sambil mengelus rambutku dengan sentuhan lembutnya.

"Kau anak yang baik Naruto."

Aku harus menjaga ibuku karena hanya aku yang berada disisinya untuk sekarang. Sedangkan ayahku, dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan selalu saja keluar kota. Setauku dia hanya mementingkan pekerjaan, padahal dia tahu, istrinya telah sakit disini. Tiba-tiba saja…

_Tok tok tok_

Dari dalam ruangan perawatan, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membuka pintu berkaca tersebut.

"Sakura?"

"Yahoo"

Tidak kusangka, Sakura menyempatkan diri dari jadwal sekolah yang padat hanya untuk menjenguk ibuku yang sedang sakit dan dirawat inap di rumah sakit, aku menerima pemberiannya, berupa buah-buahan yang dikemas cantik di dalam _parcel_. Sambil meletakkannya aku memulai pembicaraan dengan gadis bersurai _pinky _itu.

"Apa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" tanyaku tanpa memandang wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin menjenguk ibumu, disamping itu. kau sudah tidak masuk satu minggu loh, semua guru mencarimu!"

"Semua?" aku memandangnya.

"Iyalah. Kau kan murid paling cerdas di SMA."

"Hehe, kau terlalu berlebihan. –tapi aku tidak akan masuk sampai ibuku sembuh."

"Begitukah? –baiklah yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendoakan ibu supaya cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan" sahut Ibuku.

"Sama-sama, bu"

Oh, kalian belum mengetahuinya kan? Kenapa Sakura memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan ibu, seperti kita sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Itu dikarenakan, gadis itu adalah teman sewaktu aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Bisa dikatakan, dialah sahabat terdekatku. Jujur aku sangat menyukainya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, ibuku mengayunkan tangannya, berusaha memanggil Sakura untuk mendekatinya. Mereka pun terlihat berbisik-bisik.

"Sakura-chan? Ibu mohon, jangan membuat Naruto menangis ya" bisiknya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan aku yang melihatnya dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh, hanya bisa melihat ekspresi wajah gadis berambut pendek itu. lalu ia tersenyum.

"Iya!"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Rahasia!" seru Sakura yang nampaknya sangat senang.

Dan waktu tidak terlampau lama sampai pada akhirnya, Sakura pamit untuk pulang. Sekitar setengah jam dia menjenguk ibuku. Menurutku gadis itu sangat perhatian, bukan hanya kepadaku, namun kepada ibuku juga, sekali lagi aku sangat menyukai gadis itu. senyumku dalam hati, menanti kedatangannya kembali.

_Lalu._ Aku dibuat terkejut olehnya lagi, dua hari berikutnya. Ia kembali menengok ibuku yang masih di rawat di rumah sakit, aku pun menerima kedatangannya dengan senang hati,menyediakan kursi untuknya, dan berbagai hal yang seperlunya ia butuhkan. Hari demi hari, Sakura terus menjenguk ibuku, sampai aku menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang berbeda dari dalam perasaanku. Sambil terus menatap butir mata berwarna _aquamarine_ miliknya aku pun merasa._'-Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya.'_

Setelah satu bulan tidak masuk, akhirnya wali kelasku, mengirimku surat peringatan melalui Sakura. Isinya ialah jika besok aku tidak masuk, maka aku dipastikan akan dikeluarkan, mendengar itu ibuku langsung shock, betapa terkejutnya ia saat itu, dan langsung pingsan seketika.

"Ibu, bu! Bu! Dokter! Dokter!" sambil menggerak-gerakan badan ibuku, aku terus berteriak-teriak dengan perasaan panik, sedangkan Sakura bergegas keluar ruangan, untuk memanggil pihak yang dirasa bertanggung jawab di dalam rumah sakit tersebut. Setelah ditangani oleh dokter, aku pun menerima kabar yang cukup melegakan.

"jantung ibumu sangat lemah dan rentan jadi jika dia mendengar berita yang buruk dan membuat pikirannya kemana-mana, maka kondisinya langsung turun derastis hingga mengakibatkan pingsan."

"Hanya pingsan kan?"

"Iya, tapi ingat, kau harus menjauhkannya dari berita buruk, mengerti?"

"Mengerti dok, terima kasih"

"Sama-sama, lagi pula. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku" dokter berkaca mata itu, berjalan menyelusuri lorong rumah sakit sembari meninggalkanku yang berada dalam perasaan was-was, namun aku juga merasa lega luar biasa.

"Syukurlah." Ucapku yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumanku.

"Syukurlah, Naruto. –tapi kau harus berangkat besok, supaya kau tidak dikeluarkan. Ya?" ujar Sakura sambil melotot marah ke arahku. Dengan plin-plan aku berusaha menjawab tapi aku merasa tidak yakin akan jawabanku, karena toh, siapa yang akan menjaga ibuku nanti?

Sampai seorang pria paruh baya. Yang masih mengenakan pakaian rapi, berdasi, bersepatu kulit hitam, dan memakai topi hitam berbentuk bundar di kepalanya, datang menghampiriku dari belakang, sambil menepuk pundakku, ia terlihat sangat tidak baik.

"Ayah?" aku terkejut atas kedatangan ayah yang mendadak seperti ini. dan pada akhirnya, aku menemukan solusi yang tepat atas masalah ini, dan kembali masuk ke sekolah seperti biasanya. sebagai gantinya ayah akan menjaga ibuku sampai ibu benar-benar sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Pagi hari telah tiba, ditemani oleh cahaya matahari yang masih hangat, aku berjalan menyelusuri jalanan pinggiran kota. namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, gadis yang aku cintai telah berjalan bersamaku. Nampaknya aku terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa focus dengan buku yang tengah aku baca. _Tap tap tap_, suara langkah penuh arti terdengar jelas di kedua telinga, sampai masuk ke gendang telinga. Dan berharap sekolah masih jauh dari tempatku berpijak, hanya saja. _'Sudah sampai kah?' _batinku murung. Dengan sekejap kebersamaan itu hilang, tapi aku merasa aneh terhadap tingkah Sakura yang biasa cerewet dan banyak bicara, dari tadi ia hanya diam saja, tak mau berbicara apapun.

"Ano, Naruto?"

"Hm?" dia bicara.

"Bisakah kau temui aku nanti, pada jam istirahat tengah hari. di lantai paling atas sekolah. Bisa kan?"

"Err- tapi-" belum sempat meneruskan perkataanku, dia malah berlari tak mau ambil pusing.

"Pokoknya aku tunggu!" teriaknya dalam keadaan berlari.

"Huh? Benarkan, dia sangat aneh." Hanya beberapa kalimat yang bisa aku hitung dari percakapan singkat tadi, yah. Dilihat dari segi manapun juga dia sangat mencurigakan. Membuatku penasaran saja. Lalu aku melanjutkan jalanku menuju ke kelas.

Hari begitu cepat, sampai tiba jam istirahat siang. Dari tadi aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat pelajaran. Dipikiranku_ 'apa yang ingin ia bicarakan?' _mungkin seperti itu. aku menaiki tangga berjumlah kurang lebih 30 anak tangga, tentu saja sambil membaca buku. Setibanya di atas, angin segar langsung menyambutku, hembusan angin itu cukup untuk menghamburkan rambut kuningku, melayang-layang tidak beraturan, dan butir mataku tertuju kepada sosok perempuan berambut pinky pendek, yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Memandangku dengan sorot yang tajam, berusaha tidak melepas perhatiannya kepadaku. Tanpa berpikir aneh-aneh, aku melangkah maju, dimana Sakura telah berdiri menungguku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menutup buku. Untuk persekian detik dia tidak membalas ucapanku, terdiam dan terdiam. Hanya itu yang sekarang ini aku lihat, ekspresinya tidak menentu membuatku semakin penasaran. Rambut poninya menutup mimik wajahnya, dengan _reflect_ aku menyingkirkan poni itu menggunakan tangan kananku, pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa sih!, aku sedang mengumpulkan keberanianku!" aku terkaget, baru kali ini Sakura membentakku sampai seperti itu. namun aku berusaha santai dan…

"Jadi ada apa? Sakura?" tanyaku dengan nada santai, berpikir ini hanyalah permainan yang ia buat. Seperti biasa, dia suka menggodaku, dia hanya memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri. dan menurutku itu sudah wajar. Ia kembali menundukkan wajah, sinar matahari yang terik tiba-tiba saja redup, awan putih di atas telah menutupi sebagian sinarnya, membuat bayangan besar di tempat kami berpijak sekarang. Kini aku hanya bisa menunggunya berbicara, bersabar dan bersabar, karena aku tidak tahu. apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan, sampai dia mulai angkat bicara.

"Naruto, ano ne? kau tahu kan? Kita sudah berteman sangat lama. Dan aku pikir ki-kita sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain, b-bagaimana jika kita berpacaran? Kau mau kan? –aku menyukaimu sudah sejak lama. Dan mungkin ini _timing_ yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya, aku harap kau mau, me-menjadi pa-carku." Dengan tergagap ia berusaha mengutaraka perasaannya kepadaku.

"He?-" sebenarnya kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang ingin aku dengar, tapi bukan untuk sekarang. Aku terhenyak dalam ketidakpastian, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Gomen-" balasku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Buku yang aku pegang telah terjatuh di depannya. saat itu, aku tidak berani memandang matanya lagi, sedangkan Sakura. Dia hanya bisa terdiam, tetesan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku!? Naruto!?" aku mendengar dia berteriak, teriakannya sangat keras sekali. sampai aku merasa telah berbuat jahat kepadanya, bertindak kekanak-kanakan. Aku menutup pintu tangga, dan berdiri bersandar disana.

"Maaf" ucapku pelan.

'Kenapa? Kau menolakku, Naruto? aku pikir, pada saat di rumah sakit. yang ibu bicarakan itu adalah kebenarannya, dia memberiku harapan untuk semakin dekat denganmu, untuk tidak membuatmu menangis, tapi kenapa!? Kenapa aku yang kau buat menangis sampai seperti ini! jawab aku Naruto!"

Dari balik pintu, aku masih mendengar gadis itu berteriak. "Maaf, maafkan aku." Ucapku dalam penyesalan yang tak terhingga. Aku tahu? itu pasti sangat menyakitkan untuknya tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada ibuku untuk tidak berpacaran. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit, apalagi menjalaninya, aku pikir itu akan berdampak besar bagi penyakitku. Mungkin inilah yang ibu maksud. Dengan terpaksa aku mengambil pilihan sulit ini.

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan selama seminggu itu juga. Aku tidak pernah menjalin kontak dengan Sakura. Sepertinya dia sangat marah kepadaku, dari meja paling belakang pojok, aku hanya bisa memandangnya, dan sesuatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi begitu saja. Dia dihampiri oleh Sasuke, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu sejauh mana hubungan mereka, tapi setauku, Sakura tidak begitu mengenal laki-laki itu. dari yang aku lihat, sepertinya mereka akan pergi ke kantin.

**2 hari yang lalu. **

Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu di sebuah café. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan, tapi ia merasa sangat senang. ternyata Sasuke telah memendam perasaannya kepada Sakura selama hampir sekitar 1 tahun, tapi cinta itu bertepuk sebelah tangan untuknya. Ia mengakui bahwa Naruto telah unggul dari segimana pun yang ia punya dan ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sakura, tapi secercah cahaya kembali menyinari dirinya, ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura bertengkar hebat. Tidak mau menunggu lama lagi, ia memanfaatkan kejadian itu, dan menembak Sakura secara diam-diam. setelah tiga hari menunggu jawaban Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya.

Di atap, aku kembali merenungi nasib malangku.

Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa mereka benar-benar berpacaran. Rasa sakit akhirnya datang menghampiriku, melihat mereka bergandeng tangan setiap hari, berbicara dengan senyuman setiap pagi, sampai makan bersama setiap jam istirahat berlangsung. Aku memandang langit, kehidupan dunia memanglah sangat kejam, tapi apa yang bisa aku perbuat untuk mengubahnya? Bekal yang aku makan sekarang ini tidak seenak buatan ibuku jadi moodku untuk makan hilang begitu saja. Tidak tahu apakah karena makanan? Atau kondisiku yang menyedihkan ini? tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah menangis, itu sudah cukup untukku, tapi hatiku ini tidak bisa berbohong, aku memang menangis di dalam hati dan seseorang sepertiku tidak mungkin bahagia. Tidak akan pernah!

Pulang sekolah, secara tidak sengaja. Aku melihat mereka berduaan di sebuah café, nampak senyuman manis Sakura yang membuat wajahku memerah, tapi laki-laki itu memeluknya dengan hangat. Saat aku melihat pemandangan itu, rasanya aku ingin menghampiri dan menghajarnya. Tapi aku tahu aku siapa. dan inilah yang hanya bisa aku lakukan, pura-pura tidak melihat dan kembali membaca buku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, nada ponselku berdering, aku segera mengangkat telpone dari ayah.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Ibu Naruto, ibu-"

"Ibu kenapa Ayah?!"

"Ibumu-" suara tersedu-sedu itu datang dari mulut ayahku, aku tidak pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya, tapi setelah ia melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah tak bisa berpikir dengan baik, pikiranku lumpuh seketika. berita itu membuatku semakin jatuh ke dalam, ke lubang hitam yang dipenuhi kepedihan. Ponselku terjatuh di jalan, suara jatuhnya yang keras membuat Sakura memandang ke arahku. Namun aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, dan…. Berlari meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk tas dan ponsel di jalan tersebut.

"Naruto?"

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke gelisah.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, tunggu disini!" dengan langkah cepat, gadis berparas cantik itu keluar dari café dan mengambil barang-barang milik Naruto yang berjatuhan di jalan.

Aku berlari dengan sangat cepatnya. Dibenakku. Aku sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, kekhawatiran terus menyelimutiku. Dan kini aku telah berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit.

"Hei! Jangan berlari disini!" teriak penjaga yang kelihatannya kesal terhadapku.

"Maaf!"

_Sesampainya. _Aku melihat ayahku menangis, tidak henti-hentinya ia memeluk ibu dengan kesedihan yang mendalam, tergambar jelas dari wajahnya. Aku berjalan pelan mendekati keduanya, berpikir. _Ini bohongkan? _ Mataku melihat wajah pucat ibu, matanya sudah terpejam dan tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi, senyuman nampak jelas di bibirnya. Lalu aku memegang tangan lembutnya, suhu dingin menyelimuti permukaan kulitnya, membuatku semakin menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Ibu? Ibu? Bu? Ibu? Bu? Ibu?-" ayahku melihat ke arahku, karena mendengar suara rintihan yang aku keluarkan. Rasa sakit ini menghancurkan hatiku, tapi lagi-lagi apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Benarkan apa kataku? Dunia memang kejam. Dan sekali lagi, aku berusaha menahan air mataku. dari dalam kulit mataku, serasa ada sesuatu yang ingin mengalir keluar. Tangisanku adalah kematianku maka dari itu, aku-aku tidak akan pernah menangis, -karena aku sudah berjanji kepada ibuku.

Keesokan harinya, upacara pemakaman ibuku, dilakukan. Di batu nisan, terukir nama ibu tercintaku. Namikaze Kushina, serta foto-foto beliau yang membuatku ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Kerabat, teman ibu, teman ayah dan temanku nampak hadir di pemakaman itu, mengelilingi makam itu dan berdoa untuknya. Orang-orang yang melihatku memunculkan pandangan aneh terhadapku, disaat ayah dan keluargaku menangisi kepergiannya. Justru aku hanya bisa terdiam meratapi pemakaman itu.

"Dia aneh ya?"

"Iya, kenapa dia tidak menangis sama sekali padahal ibunya telah meninggal"

"Iya-iya kau benar."

"Apa dia tidak mempunyai perasaan ya?"

Bisik-bisikan itu terdengar tidak begitu jelas di telingaku, namun aku memahami arti kata mereka, _'apa yang mereka tahu tentangku? Kenapa mereka mengatakan semua itu? kalianlah yang tidak mengerti perasaanku, kalian tahu? aku juga ingin menangis! Aku sangat ingin menangis! Melimpahkan seluruh amarah dan kesedihanku, apa kalian mengerti itu!'_

Tapi seberapa keras aku bicara, mana mungkin akan ada yang percaya. Pandanganku teralih, aku melihat Sakura yang menatapku dengan pandangan tajam, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, aku balas menatap pandangan itu. ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya, dan membuatku berpikir. _'Mungkin dia sama saja, Mana ada orang yang bisa mengertiku, -hanya satu yang dapat mengertiku, yakni ibuku._

Dan

Ketika

Air

Mata

Berjatuhan

Akan

Ada

Sesuatu

Dibaliknya

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak kematian ibuku, ibuku memiliki jantung yang sangat rentan dan lemah sehingga, dia mudah lelah dan letih, dokter juga mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas yang dinilai melelahkan.

Kini aku hanya bisa duduk di ranjang sembari bersandar di dinding. Air mata terus tertahan di dalam mataku, aku masih berusaha menahannya semampuku. Tidak akan aku biarkan setetes pun jatuh dari kedua bola mataku, tapi- _bukan itu yang aku inginkan._

_Tok tok tok._

Tiba-tiba saja, Ayah mendatangi kamarku, ia duduk di ranjang sambil memandang mataku yang berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto?" dengan senyuman, ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Sebenarnya ayah tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi- tapi- luapkan seluruh emosimu. menangislah dalam kesedihan yang berlarut, ayah ingin kau menangis, melampiaskan semuanya dalam air mata, kau tahu? melihatmu seperti itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi ayah Naruto- maka dari itu- lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Ayah siap untuk menerimanya."

Dari kata-kata itu, tersisip berbagai makna, arti dalam sebuah kehidupan? Menjalaninya? Dan mengakhirinya? Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Dan memberikan pelukan hangat kepadanya. berkata 'Selain ibu, kau adalah ayah terbaik yang aku miliki, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan kepadaku, ayah!" dan pada saat itulah aku mengakhiri 12 tahun tanpa menangis, air mataku mengalir deras membasahi seluruh pipiku. Dan inilah akhir dari kehidupanku . . . . . . .

Aku menutup usia di umur 17 tahun.

Naruto dimakamkan di samping pemakaman ibunya. Teman-teman yang sudah mengenal jauh dirinya, hanya bisa menangisi kepergiannya, tidak terbayang oleh mereka bahwa teman sekelasnya sekaligus murid teladan di sekolah meninggal dunia di umur yang masih terbilang sangat muda. Namun tidak terlihat Sakura di pemakaman itu. sekarang ini dia telah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena _shock_ atas kabar duka yang ia terima dari ayah Naruto. satu hari setelah pemakaman itu, ayah Naruto mendatanginya.

**-Sakura P0V-**

"Sakura?" ucap Minato dari luar kamar perawatan sambil membuka pintu itu.

"Oh ayah Naruto? silahkan-?"

"Dimana ibumu?"

"Dia sedang pergi untuk membelikanku makanan, jadi ada apa ayah Naruto? sampai repot-repot datang kesini."

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, mungkin ini sudah terlambat tapi- aku harus tetap menyampaikannya"

Aku hanya terdiam, sambil menatap wajah ayah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Naruto- Naruto itu menderita penyakit yang sangat langka- bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, yang pasti jika dia menangis, dia akan mati" mendengar ucapan itu, rasa ketidakpercayaan tiba-tiba saja mengalir di pembuluh darahku, membuat jantungku berdekup dengan kencang.

"Bohong-" jawabku masih tidak percaya atas kenyataan itu.

"Itu kenyataannya-"

"Jadi waktu itu, Naruto menyembunyikan semuanya dariku, menolak perasaanku karena takut jika dia menangis. Tapi itu semua tidak masuk akal, kenapa dia seegois itu? menyembunyikan semuanya dariku? Bagaimana dia bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti itu? bagaimana dia bisa? Katakanlah! Cepat katakan!" teriakku yang sebenarnya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Bukan- bukan seperti itu, aku yang salah karena tidak memahaminya, aku menangis sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan perasaannya, aku menangis tapi aku bisa baik-baik saja, tapi jika dia menangis dia akan—hiks hiks hiks –kenapa aku bisa seeogois itu! "

Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa diam tanpa membalas kata-kataku. Lalu aku menangis, menangisi kepergiannya bersama kenangan-kenangan yang telah aku lalui dengannya.

_-Kenangan yang terulang-_

Waktu itu? ibu guru menanyakan _apa cita-citamu?. _ Semua orang maju dan memberitahukan cita-citanya di depan kelas, sampai tiba gilirannya.

'Namaku Namikaze Naruto. eto- aku ingin menjadi apa ya? Oh ya- aku ingin menjadi dokter-' menurutku itu biasa saja, sampai ia merubah pendiriannya dengan sangat cepat.

'E-eh salah, aku tidak ingin menjadi siapa-siapa. -aku hanya tidak ingin menangis, karena itu adalah janji yang aku buat untuk ibuku- hihi' senyum lebar dengan tangan membentuk dua jari _peace _membuatku tertarik kepadanya. Lalu setelah ia duduk di bangkunya, aku menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran _kenapa_ _kau tidak ingin menangis? _Ia tersenyum polos kepadaku lalu menjawab pertanyaanku.

'Kenapa aku harus menangis. Jika aku bisa tersenyum. Hehe'

Tawa kecilnya, dan cara tertawanya itu membuatku mulai tersenyum dan mengikuti dia tertawa. Itulah awal kami mengenal satu sama lain.

**Selesai.**

_**In another life. **_

Dan fantasiku menembus semuanya. dinding- dinding pembatas jarak antara kita berdua akhirnya bisa aku lalui. Untuk sekali lagi aku bertemu dengannya, di dunia langit yang tak terbatas…

"Yo." Panggilnya seraya tersenyum kepadaku.

**©Yoshino Tada.**

n/a: _Setelah kematian Naruto. Sakura memutuskan Sasuke. alasannya sudah jelas, karena dirinya hanya mencintai Naruto._

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mind to review?


End file.
